Crappy Valentine's Day
by noir raven dravenwood
Summary: Aya hates Valentine's Day...he hates Ken too...well not really. Fluffy one shots of Aya and Ken on Valentine's Day.
1. Aya hates Vday

Happy Valentine's Day every one. Here is a nice little story for you all.

I don't own Weiss.

Hope you all have some one special to share this day with even if it is only a pet. Have a great day.

* * *

Aya hated Valentine's Day with a flaming passion. He hated the fan girls, he hated the sappy movies, he hated the colors, he hated everything about the holiday buy most of all he hated the fact his boyfriend didn't do anything for him. Besides hating the stupid day at this moment he hated one completely clueless Hidaka Ken. This was his first Valentine's Day where he was with some one and secretly he was looking forward to it. Omi and Yohji had plans for a double date with Nagi and Schuldich meaning him and Ken would be left alone. He had gone out of his way and bought Ken a new soccer ball considering he didn't lick chocolate and well they worked in a flower shop so flowers and other things sold in a flower shop were out of the question, but he still wanted to do something for his lover and what dose the said lover do for him you may ask. Jack shit. To say he was pissed was an understatement! He wanted to bash Ken's head in to a wall. 

The shop closed and Omi and Yohji disappeared to meet their dates and Ken had vanished. _Sneaky little bastard probably went to go get me something. Screw him I know he just wants to get laid. Not going to happen. _Aya thought bitterly to himself. He cleaned the shop and slammed down the gate with enough force to prove how pissed he was. He wanted to find his katana then find Ken and chop him in to tiny little pieces unfortunately Yohji and Omi knew he was pissed so they his all his weapons and most of the knives. He was going to go in his room and vent his rage then once he was done he was going to find the sappiest book or movie and cry. He didn't want much just Ken to make dinner or get him a box of chocolates just something simple to show he cared but no Ken had to be an ass and forget.

Ken heard the gate slam down and he flinched. He knew Aya was pissed at him and he knew why. He just couldn't give anything to his koi this morning because it had to wait and be set up perfectly. He looked at the bed of Aya's favorite chocolates arranged in a heart shape on the bed with another heart shaped box of chocolates in the middle. He stood back and wrote out in more chocolates 'Ran I love you!' then put his trademark flower by the happy little chocolate note. He checked the small table that had dinner set out for the two of them along with candles and the works. He smiled to himself pleased and checked his pocket to make sure the best gift of all was there. He nodded and quickly hid behind the door when he heard his love stomping up the stairs.

Aya stomped up the stirs not even caring if Ken was home or not. In all truth he thought it was better that Ken wasn't there. If Ken were home he would be killed with a spoon by now either that or his thick head would be bashed to nothing. He hated Ken more than he hated this stupid holiday. He shoved open the door and stopped dead in his tracks. His favorite and very expensive chocolates were arranged in a big heart and more that said 'Ran I love you!' around a heart shaped box of chocolates all along with Ken's flower and dinner set out for the two of them. His anger faded and was replaced by guilt for thinking so poorly of his sweet wonderful koi. He felt warm arms wrapped around him and he leaned into his lover sighing happily. "Happy Valentine's Day Ran koi. I love you." Aya just nodded and turned to look into loving aqua eyes. "Ken this is to much. You're so wonderful. I love you koi." The brunet smiled and kissed him gently. "I know that's not what you were thinking earlier today or even five minuets ago but I'm glad you're no longer plotting on killing me." He pouted and kissed his lover softly and pulled him close.

Ken sighed happily and kissed his lover gently in return and grinned. "I'm just kidding Aya. I don't know why you were so pissed. Do you really think I would just forget abut the man I love on Valentine's Day?" Aya nodded sadly and he just smiled and gently pushed the redhead down into the pillows surrounding the small table. "I made all of your favorite dishes and for desert there is my famous and your favorite double chocolate fudge cake." Aya smiled happily and slowly began eating not wanting all of Ken's hard work to go to waste.

Dinner finished perfectly and Ken stood to go get a nice slice of cake for his lover. He gingerly carried the slice of cake upstairs and set it in front of his lover. Aya smiled the small special smile that was only for him and pulled him into his lap. "Ken I'm sorry I got so angry. I love you so much and this is the best thing any one has ever done for me. I feel bad that all I did was get you some lousy soccer ball. Ken shook his head and slid from Aya's lap kneeling in front of him. "Aya I have you and that makes my Valentine's Day the best ever but I think I know one thing that will make it perfect." The redhead blinked as he pulled out a small box and opened it to reveal the perfect ring with small blood red stones in perfect gold band. "Fujimya Ran, my sweet Ran, will you marry me?" Violet eyes filled with tears and Aya threw himself at Ken kissing him passionately. "Yes Ken I will marry you because nothing could make me happier. I love you." Ken smiled and kissed his lover. "You have just given me the best gift ever Ran. As long as you are willing to stay by my side I don't need anything else because nothing could give me greater joy. I love you."


	2. Aya hates Vday 2

Aya hated Valentines Day with a flaming passion. He hated the flowers, he hated the colors, he hated the sappy movies but most of all he loathed the fan girls. The evil malicious little witches were currently molesting HIS Ken, yes his Ken. His sweet wonderful Ken who had filled his past year with so much joy. He looked at the gold band on his finger with the deep red stones and let out a soft sigh. His fiancé, his Ken, the love of his life. "EEE Aya-kun is smiling!" One of the fan girls squealed and tried to pounce him over the counter and he glared darkly. He had made it very clear under threat of death and bodily harm that no one was to come near the cash register unless they worked there meaning no one was allowed beyond the counter except one of the boys all the girls were currently squealing over. He grabbed his katana and the girl retreated quickly and smiled a bit nervously. He felt his eye twitch as his hate for the fan girls increased.

A young man stepped forward holding a large very expensive bouquet and he managed a smile. He caught Ken's soft look and his smile spread and softened. The young man smiled back and they were pleasantly talking when he saw it, a hand reached out and grabbed his lover's ass. Something in him snapped. "Excuse me sir." He said politely and turned gripping his katana in a white knuckled grip. "THAT'S IT!" He screamed quieting the whole store. He stormed past the girls just out of reach of the counter and over to his lover grabbing him around the waist and pulling him close. "Next person that touches MY Ken that isn't ME will DIE!" He pulled Ken into a torrid kiss and he felt his lover smirking. He pulled away with a smack and then glared at every one in the completely silent store. Then it happened all hell broke lose.

A high-pitched squeal cut though the silent air and Ran and Ken were mobbed by rabid yaoi fan girls. "Oh my god you two are lovers! How sweet. How long have you been dating?" Ken smiled pleasantly and held up his lover's hand where the gold ring sat. "We got engaged a year ago today." There was more squealing and he gently kissed his lover whose eye was twitching madly. Ran relaxed slightly and gave him a soft smile. "Awe!" All the girls chimed in unison. "So have you two had sex?" He gave a dark smile to the girl who asked. "That is between Aya and I." The girls started to snicker and Ran shot them a glare and went to unsheathe his sword quieting them down instantly. "Uh will you two kiss again?" One girl asked softly. He smiled at Ran and grabbed his lover crushing their lips together.

Omi quickly slid behind the counter and smiled at the man who just smiled back and handed him money. He started counting out the change and the man shook his head and smiled. "Give it to the redhead and tell him to buy his lover something sweet. I love like that doesn't come along every day. Wish them luck for me." The man waved as he stood gaping at the handsome young man who smiled and kissed Crawford who was standing right outside the store and handed him the flowers. He smiled and gently set aside the change to give to Ran.

Omi and Yohji left for their dates with Nagi and Schuldich so Ran gently closed the gate and locked it only to feel warm arms wrap around him. He sighed softly and sank into the warm embrace more than happy to get away form the fan girls. "So what do you think is worse rabid fan girls or rabid yaoi fan girls?" His lover asked purring into his ear. He snorted and sighed softly as Ken nipped at his neck while a hand wandered up the front of his shirt. "So I have a surprise for you upstairs koi. Flavored body paint." He felt his brows rise and smirked at his love. So maybe Valentines Day wasn't so bad after all.


	3. Ken hates Vday

Ken hated Valentine's Day with a passion surpassed by none…well most years he loved Valentine's Day, because it was a day filled with love and passion for him and his koibito. This year was different, this year he hated the dreaded day almost as much as he hated he koibito. Well he didn't hate Aya it was quite the opposite in fact, he loved Aya with all his heart and soul because being with the redhead filled him with a quiet joy that made the hell they all shared a little more pleasant. What he hated was the flu, now that he loathed with a passion. The flu was an evil vial thing. The fact that Aya had the flu on one of his favorite days of the year made him rather dislike the day. Now there was the few small facts that made him hate the very day; one was Aya was the biggest pain in the ass when he was sick, they were short one person on the busiest day of the year, their little shop was crammed with fan girls, Sakura had been bugging him for five days strait asking him if she could see Aya, one of the delivery trucks shorted them 500 flowers, he hadn't slept in three days, and then there was the small fact it was raining hard meaning he couldn't go outside. All of these things lead to Ken's loathing of his once special holiday.

"Ne Ken-kun is Aya-san feeling better yet?" Sakura asked him her sickly sweet voice pushing him closer to murder.

"Ne ne Ken-kun is Aya-kun sick?" Another girl asked and he gave a curt nod.

On most days it was a bad idea to tell the girls that one of them was sick on the day from hell, Valentine's Day, it was down right stupid.

"I make really good soup I'll bring him some!" One girl shouted with over enthusiasm.

"That's no fair I want to make Aya-san soup!" Shouted another girl.

I was getting bad but Ken was almost tempted to just let the girls fight it out. Maybe it would kill some of them off then he wouldn't have to worry about all of them. The idea of the girls killing one another off in a mob to deal with his rather vile boyfriend brought a small smile to his face. He knew he had to stop it before things got really ugly and things in the shop got broken which would make his already irritable lover down right horrid.

"LADIES!" He screamed quieting down the shop in an instant. "We are all very skilled at making our own food and why I'm sure all of you make perfect dishes and Aya would love your well wishes it's out of the question. There are only four of us and we only have so much space in our small kitchen. As of today we have more than we can handle due to all the great sweet gifts you have given us. I'm sorry but we can not and will not accept any more gifts for the rest of the week." He bowed slightly hoping it settled things at least for a little while.

The shop was more subdued after his little speech, which was a small miracle he was all too grateful for. "Ne Ken-kun are you and Aya-san still engaged?" Some girl asked him and he nodded curtly. "Oh, so I guess we don't get anything for white day then. Who gives the gift on white day?" He was not going to answer. Luckily he didn't have to. Yohji who was supposed to be forcing food and medicine down his koi's throat came bolting into the shop ducking and hiding behind him. Not far behind the blond was his enraged fevered lover who was gripping his katana tightly. "Kenken he just went crazy!" Yohji said as Aya moved toward him at a slow labored pace. "You tried to poison me!" He glanced to Yohji who shook his head. "I just tried to give him some medicine!" He rolled his eyes then noticed something very dangerous. Aya was wearing nothing but boxers.

He held his breath counting slowly to himself hoping to reach a level of calm before he killed someone. First one girl gasped then another. Next thing he knew his sick lover was fighting for his life or what little remained of his dignity. "EEEEEEEEEEEEENOUGH!" he screeched and the girls paused while he got a good grip on his koi's katana. "He has the flu you harpies! He is sick and the fact that you are trying to take advantage of him makes me ill. The shop is closed as of now so get the hell out before I do something I may or may not regret in the morning such as hacking your pretty little heads from your necks!" He'd never seen the shop clear out so fast in his life.

He took a few deep breaths trying to regain what little composure he had. He hated Valentine's Day. Yohji started to chuckle then fell to the floor laughing. "Kenken that was beautiful." He glared at the blond and Omi meagerly walked over gently taking the sword from him and setting it off to the side. "Ken-kun are you ok?" He nodded once then scooped up his lover carrying him up the stairs. Aya's hot forehead pressed into his neck. "You were great koi." Aya said softly and he snorted depositing his koi on their bed. Aya looked at him with pleading violet eyes and held his arms up. He glanced at the bottle of medicine and crossed his arms not giving in. "Did you take any of the stuff Yohji tried to give you?" Aya gave him a dark look but shook his head. He rolled his eyes and carefully poured out one dose of medicine. He held it out to his lover. "I'm not cuddling, kissing, or sleeping in this bed until you take some." Aya gave him a dark look but took it and drank it slowly glaring at him the whole time.

Ken let out a small sigh then crawled into the bed snuggling into his koi. "I love you Ran and I want you to get better." Ran smiled and kissed him tenderly resting his head on his chest. "I love you too Ken kitten." He smiled slightly stroking crimson locks. "I got you something. I got you something for Valentine's Day since it is also our anniversary." He looked down and Ran held open a small box that had a small plain gold band. The inside of the band was inscribed,_Ran and Ken Forever_ with their flowers gently resting next to their names. "I thought you might like to replace the one that got lost." He looked down at his naked finger that had felt empty with out his ring that matched Ran's ring. The bands with the little crimson stones he bought two years ago and purposed to his love and this very day. "We don't match then." He said softly and Aya smiled at him holding up his hand that now held two rings. "Yes we do." He traced the two rings softly while Aya slipped the new one on his finger. "I have another surprise." He blinked and Aya pulled out the ring he thought was long gone. "I found it when I gave up and cleaned out your closed a few days ago." He smiled and slipped in on his finger pulling his lover close and kissing him deeply. Maybe Valentine's Day and a sick Ran weren't so bad after all. Aya let out a hacking cough into his mouth while accidentally biting his tongue. The flu still sucked though.

* * *

a happy little contiunation of my holiday tradition. One of my friends requested that Ken have V-day for once so hope you like it and see you again next year! 


End file.
